


I'm All Yours

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Set during Clockwork Prince after Charlotte and Henry confess their love to each other.
Relationships: Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Henry Branwell/Charlotte Branwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.   
> Tumblr: @herondick

“Really,” he said. “You love me, too, Lottie?”  
“Of course I do. I didn’t marry you so I’d have someone to run the Institute with, Henry. I married you because- because I knew I wouldn’t mind how difficult directing this place was, or how badly the Clave treated me if I knew yours would be the last face I saw every night before I went to sleep.”  
\- Clockwork Prince, Ch. 18  
Their bedroom door slammed closed, and Charlotte heard the lock slide home. She barley had time to think about that, however, for Henry’s lips were kissing her face and neck, lighting her synapses on fire. She pulled his shirt off, running her hands along the runes and scars lining his chest and back.

He was slowly pushing her backwards, towards their massive bed in the center of the room. He was clawing at the laces on her dress in silent protest. “Help me,” he pleaded, still fighting with her clothing. “I want this off.”

Charlotte chuckled at his impatience. She reached around her body and expertly pulled on the laces that held her dress closed, causing it to loosen around her. She let out a breath. “Is that better?”

Henry mumbled incoherently in response. He crashed his lips against hers as he reached down to pull her dress up and over her head.

Once her dress was discarded, Charlotte was only standing in her chemise, since she had never really needed to wear a corset. Though, in the last few weeks, she had been getting bigger, but she had yet to tell Henry, and she knew he hadn’t noticed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Henry picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down with a gentleness that made her heart swell with love, and he gazed down at her with total love and affection. “My Lottie,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her chest. “I love you. I have loved you for so long...”

Charlotte fought back the tears in her eyes at his words. She ran a hand through the softness of his hair, down his back. She bit her lip as desire swam through her body like a current. “I love you, too, Henry,” she whispered. “I’m all yours.”

Henry’s hazel eyes were glazed with desire as he said, “All mine? Oh, the things I want to do to you, Lottie.” He grabbed the front of her chemise and ripped it open, exposing her completely.

Charlotte yelped in surprise. Throughout their years of marriage, she had never seen this side of him, this side that was so predatory and wanting. “Do whatever you want to me,” she gasped.

He kissed down her bare chest, stopping to kiss each of her breasts. “I do love these,” he murmured against her skin. He ran his tongue along each of her nipples, using his teeth to tease her.

Charlotte arched her back into him, craving more. He kissed his way down her stomach, slowly. He stopped once he got to the apex of her thighs, looking up at her with a lazy expression. “I could never invent something as perfect as you. There are no words to describe how perfect you are, and I will never exhaust myself trying. I just want to show you what you mean to me,” he whispered, and kissed the inside of her thighs. “Your smile brightens my darkest days, and your laugh makes me feel like my life has meaning. And your body- your body makes me weak at the knees.”

And with that, he leaned down, and licked up her wet folds, causing a loud moan to escape from her lips. In that moment, she was really glad their room was on the far side of the Institute, away from everyone else. “Henry, please,” she begged, wanting more of him than what he was giving her.

He continued licking and kissing her, sticking his tongue inside of her as she arched her back in pleasure. She could feel her climax creeping up on her, and she welcomed it, looking forward to the release.

But right before she came, Henry pulled away, and he began to unbutton his trousers. Charlotte saw how hard he was for her, and she felt her body tingle at the sight.

They had made love many times, but nothing like this. To her, it had always been giving in to her body and what it wanted. Those desires and those cravings, nothing more. She had loved Henry, but she had always assumed he never truly loved her. After they were done, she had been satisfied enough, but deep down, she had always felt like something was lacking. But tonight, she could feel something more between them, that fire and passion she had always craved and wanted. She felt like, after tonight, she would never want to leave this bed. They had many nights to make up for.

The sound of Henry’s trousers being thrown across the room brought Charlotte back to the present. She stared at him, taking all of him in. She marveled at his sculpted chest, and she let her eyes wander down and down his body, until her eyes settled on his hard cock, and she felt her eyes widen at the thickness of him.

“How do you want it tonight?” he asked, his voice sounding almost foreign to her. He knelt before her on the bed, tracing a finger down her chest, between her breasts.

Overall, their sex life had been lacking, Charlotte realized. She had let herself fantasize many times of the things she wanted to do with Henry. Positions and words, most of them scandalous enough to make her blush. It had always been gentle, and every time had almost been the same.

“Hmm?” Henry asked, noting her silence. He bent down, kissing and licking the tender skin of her neck.

Charlotte took a deep breath, centering herself. She knew what she wanted, and what she wanted definitely wasn’t gentle. She looked over to her right, noting the far wall of their bedroom.

“The wall,” she said, her voice breathless. “I want it against the wall.”

Henry said nothing in response. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her from their bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the wall she had been looking at. She let out a breath as she felt her back press against the cool wood.

“Hard, Henry,” she whispered against his mouth. “Don’t hold back.”

Henry took her lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it gently. “Don’t worry. That wasn’t the plan.” And in one smooth movement, Henry reached down, lining himself up with Charlotte’s entrance. Slowly and teasingly, he pushed his way in.

Charlotte threw her head back against the wall, moaning loudly at the feeling of him, at every inch of him. “Henry, please,” she pleaded, wanting more.

He chuckled, bracing one hand against the wall, and using the other to support her against him. “Hold on, my love.”

Henry began to thrust into her, fast and hard. She gave up trying to hold the sounds she made in, letting herself be as loud as she wanted. “Y- yes. Oh, by the Angel, yes!” she screamed, running her nails along Henry’s back and shoulders.

Henry nuzzled his face against her neck, sucking her earlobe. “You feel so good, Lottie. So good around me,” he moaned into her ear. “You’re mine.”

Charlotte felt her climax begin to wash over her. “I love you, Henry,” she moaned, throwing her head back against the wall. She tightened her arms around him as she came, holding him closer to her.

“Shit, Charlotte,” Henry cursed as his own pleasure washed through him. He thrusted into her a few more times, spilling himself into her completely, giving every part of him to her.

For a few moments, the two of them just stared at each other, calming their breathing. He was still inside of her, pinning her to the wall. She still had her legs around his waist, holding him into her.

For a second, Charlotte could almost feel a flutter in her stomach, the evidence of the love between them. Earlier, she had intended to tell Henry what Brother Enoch had told her, but they had been interrupted. She knew she had to tell him soon, but for now, she just enjoyed to feeling of him, of Henry.

“What are you thinking about?” Henry asked, his voice quiet with lust and exhaustion. He was tugging on a stray lock of her hair as he studied her face.

Charlotte pulled him in for a quick kiss, savoring the taste of him against her mouth. “I’m thinking about us. About our future. The one we will have once Mortmain is taken care of... A future with a family.”

Henry smiled brightly up at her, the twinkle in his eyes visible through the darkness of their bedroom. “A family,” he said, “you want a family with me, Lottie?”

Oh, Henry, she thought. We’re already going to have a family. But before she could voice her thoughts, he pulled out of her and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style over to their bed.

“Are you tired?” he asked as he began to kiss her neck. She could feel him hardening against her leg, and she knew they weren’t done. She would tell him of their little miracle soon. But for now, all she wanted was her Henry, her husband who had indeed loved her for all of these years.

Charlotte laughed. “You can keep me up all night, my love. I’ll never stop wanting you.”

Henry moved to cover her body with his own, and she lost herself in his touch and embrace.


End file.
